Bodyguard or More?
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: Let me know what you think. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

A/N: Sorry I haven't written for awhile. I had major writers block and then the website wouldn't work. Hopefully, this will make up for it....lol....enjoy! :) BTW, this idea came to me by reading a story by thghtlsscmng.

Storyline: Brian is Pittsburgh PD's best cop and is hired to be a body guard for Justin Taylor, a known artist, but not well known. Someone stalks him.

* * *

Brian Kinney was in his boss's office, getting a new assignment. "We got a call from Justin Taylor. He said he needed a body guard after getting some frightening and creepy letters from a stalker."

"You want me to be his body guard? Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because one, if you don't, you could be fired. And two, you ARE the best."

"Fine. When do I meet him?"

"Tomorrow morning."

The next morning, Brian meets Justin at Justin's small house. _Why does he live out here? It's like in the middle of fucking nowhere,_ Brian thought as he knocked on Justin's door. Justin answered the door. "Brian Kinney. Pittsburgh PD." He pulls out his badge. "I was hired as your body guard."

"Come in." Justin stepped aside and let Brian come in. Justin closes the door, and sits on the couch. Brian sits next to him.

"Tell me about this stalker of yours."

"Well, it started out with letters. They were all sweet, and I didn't think anything of it. Then, about a week ago, the letters started getting more and more creepy, and one of the letters said that they were going to kill me. And yesterday morning I put a towel I had used and set it on the counter. I kept it on the counter, and when I went back that night, to use it again, it was gone. I asked Daphne, my friend that's living with me if she moved it, and she said no. Then this morning it was back where it was with a note saying: _I just had to smell you, feel you._"

"When did this start happening?"

"About 3 months ago." They talk for awhile and get to know each other. After 2 hours of talking, Justin decides to go swimming in his pool out back. "Do you want to join me?" Justin asked.

"Sure. Just let me change." Brian changes into his trunks and grabs a towel. They go out to the pool and drape they're towels on a beach chair. Brian lies down on one and Justin cannon balls into the pool right in front of Brian getting Brian wet a little. "Hey! Watch it!" Brian said a little frustrated.

"What's the matter? Scared of the water?" Justin asked in a baby like voice.

"No!"

"Then prove it."

"I don't have to." Justin goes to the edge of the pool and gets out. Brian is standing, drying himself with his towel. Justin goes behind him and pushes Brian into the pool. Before Brian can register what's happening, he's in the pool. "You're gonna regret that." Brian gets out. He goes up to Justin. Justin tries to run, but Brian grabs his wrist before he can go anywhere. Brian lifts him in the air and throws him into the pool. After Justin comes up from under the water he shakes his head, shaking off some of the water from his face. _Holy Shit! That makes him look so DAMN sexy! _Brian thinks. _No! Stop It Kinney! You're his body guard! You can't have feelings for him! _"Brian, where'd you go?" Justin asked snapping Brian out of his thoughts.

"Nowhere. Just thinking." Brian runs and jumps in the pool, splashing Justin. They splash and swim. Brian decides to get after a little while, but Justin stays in the pool. _DAMN he looks - - NO FEELINGS FOR HIM! _Brian thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

A/N: Sorry I haven't written for awhile. I had major writers block and then the website wouldn't work. Hopefully, this will make up for it....lol....enjoy! :) BTW, this idea came to me by reading a story by thghtlsscmng.

Storyline: Brian is Pittsburgh PD's best cop and is hired to be a body guard for Justin Taylor, a known artist, but not well known. Someone stalks him.

After Justin gets out, he shakes his head, shaking off some water from his head. He then grabs his towel and starts drying himself off. Brian watches him and goes over and stands in front of him. Justin looks up at him. They are both pulled into a kiss. The kiss deepens. After a couple minutes of heavy kissing, Brian breaks them apart. "Justin, we can't do this."

"Do what? Like each other?"

"Yes. Exactly. I could get fired. This is not allowed to happen. I could get fired."

"But - -"

"Justin! We can't do this! I'm sorry. Come on. Let's go inside." Justin just sighs and they go inside. Justin starts making a sandwich for himself.

"Do you want a sandwich or anything Brian?"

"Sure, thanks." Daphne then walks in the door. She sees Brian then looks at Justin.

"Daphne, this is Brian. My, well our, bodyguard. Brian, this is my friend, Daphne."

"Hi Daphne."

"Hi. Brian." They shake hands, and smile at each other. Justin makes Brian and Daphne a sandwich and then they sit down and eat. After they eat, Daphne goes to her room, closes the door, and lies on her bed looking through a magazine. Justin does the same except instead of a magazine, he just lies there, looking at the ceiling, thinking. He doesn't know how long he's been thinking, but suddenly, there's a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Came Brian's voice.

"Sure." Justin answered. Brian opened the door, went in, then closes the door behind him. "What's up?" Justin looked over at Brian, who is leaning against the door.

"Justin, I know that you're upset about you and me."

"No, I'm not. I'm over it."

"Then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying."

"Yes you were. I can see the tear streaks on your cheeks."

"Oh. I didn't even notice. I was too busy in thought I guess."

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk losing my job. So, I think it's better if we forget about it. For now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?"

"Once I get rid of the stalker, you won't be a client anymore." Justin's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" He answers.

_"I can't wait to be with you." _Justin hangs up quickly.

"Who was that?" Brian asked.

"It was the stalker. He said he couldn't wait to be with me. I'm scared Brian!" Justin started crying. Brian hugged him, and held onto him letting Justin cry, until he calmed downed.


	3. Chapter 3

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

A/N: Sorry I haven't written for awhile. I had major writers block and then the website wouldn't work. Hopefully, this will make up for it....lol....enjoy! :) BTW, this idea came to me by reading a story by thghtlsscmng.

Storyline: Brian is Pittsburgh PD's best cop and is hired to be a body guard for Justin Taylor, a known artist, but not well known. Someone stalks him.

3 months have gone by and the stalker has not been caught yet. The next morning, Brian went outside to check the area, when he saw someone outside Justin's bedroom window, looking inside. He takes out his gun, and then screams, "FREEZE," to whoever was there. The person started running, but Brian ran after him and tackled him to the ground, putting hand cuffs on the person. Brian called for backup. As he got the person up and started walking him toward the front of the house he said, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you." Justin ran out of the front door, to see Brian escorting some guy to a police car. He ran over to them. He recognized him. "Ethan?!" They both turned around and faced him. "You did all this?!" Justin was pissed.

"I had to figure out some way to get you back." He smirked.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Brian asked.

"So you decided to freak me out and stalk me?!" Ethan just nodded. Brian put Ethan in the police car and closed the door. The car drove off. Brian hugged Justin tight. Daphne came out to see what was going on. They both explained what happened. "Thank god. That son of a bitch deserved it." Daphne said.

"At least it's all over. I hope." Justin said.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked.

"I just hope no one else stalks me."

"No one won't." Brian said. Brian and Justin kiss.

Later that night, they make love three times before going to sleep.

A/N: I know it's short. Sorry about that. I'll make another story soon. :)


End file.
